


24 Frames Per Second, 50 Hertz

by IShouldBeWriting



Series: Mission: Ashkelon [7]
Category: Singularity North
Genre: Covert Operation, Gen, Introspection, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jez had taught Mace that it was the little things that gave the Tears away.  Like the way electric lights flicker on film when a Tear is in their viscinity. You just have to know what you're looking at to notice all the clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Frames Per Second, 50 Hertz

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't speak Hebrew or know what the terminology is for various [military ranks within the Israeli Army](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel_Defense_Forces_rank), _Seren_ is equivalent to the rank of a Captain.

Looking at the CCTV footage, Mace nodded. Yes, this was definitely _one of theirs_. All the hallmarks were there up to and including the moment when the video footage stopped dead. To the average eye, the clues were invisible. But after working for TEAR for this long, Mace could have spotted them in her sleep. The lights flickered faintly like a throbbing heartbeat. Jez had explained it to her once. As time and energy bled from one place to another, the temporal rips affected the wave form of electricity within a certain radius of the gateway. They could be seen in video footage because the frame speed of the recording matched that of most electrical lighting. At normal speed it wasn’t something which anyone would notice. But speed the film up and find just one patch of shadow to watch and it was right there. So were the dust devils; tiny whirlwinds no bigger than a boot. They didn’t move particularly fast. They formed and dissolved faster than the naked eye could see. But like the lights, if you sped up the video footage it was right there. Followed by the footage ending abruptly in a bright flash.

“What is it that you see, _Seren_?” He was quiet, still. So much so that in the intensity of her concentration, Mace had completely forgotten about her dark-haired shadow. Noam, Officer Benyuli.


End file.
